The Vigilante
by trollzor69
Summary: The three factions use humans like cannon fodder. Well guess what meet one son of bitch that going to show them why god gave humans sacred gear. Be warn this story as a mixture and references to other shows and video game. OC is OP and its OC x Akeno maybe harem. there is going to extreme violence and possible lemon I don't own Highschool DxD Just the OC. (I do not own the image)
1. Pilot

'Thinking'

"Regular talking"

( **Location Location Location** )

 **oC sACreD GeAr**

 **[Talking with voice fliter]**

* * *

( **On the Rooftops in the City of Gossamu, Japan** )

'It was a dark and stormy night but it that not dark the light from the city help is me get a clear view of the target. The storm was mostly load which is a good thing helps cover the sound of live rounds and the rain wasn't that hard but it did wash away the smell of gunpowder and blood. I'm currently run after a Goth Lolita I saw flying around my turf like she own the god dame place.

Lucky for her I had Mr. Camper near me. The special System 99C-series 2 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle a weapon created by me, used by me, and you better hope I don't point at you. The military that I have been contracted has the system 50 series. The 99C has a scope that can see thing 10x away when the 50 series can only see things 2x or 5x away. This beauty has a magazine size of 16, can fire at a rate of 1.2 seconds, the fast reload time is 3 seconds, and this thing can hit a target 4.4 miles away. For accuracy it depends all on the user's lucky and skill to hit his/her or anyone who doesn't identify with a specific gender's target.

The bullet pierced through her marginal coverts, now she looks like a retarded vulture, flapping her off balance wing. I'm just trying to keep a good distance, I really hate when the hunt ends so easily. Her flapping is slowing down looks like the blood loss is finally taking a hold. Annnnd she hit the roof of an abandon asylum. Let see dual pistols **check** rifle on back **check** sleep dart **check** energy shield on full charge **check** plasma blade **check**. Last but importantly' 'D you there' 'Affirmative Sir' 'D you know what I order you to call me' 'Sorry _My Dope Ass Fresh-Prince_ ' 'Good D, good.' "GERONIMO!" The man crash through the ceiling

* * *

( **10 Minutes before badass Entrance inside the asylum** )

Mittelt was breathing very heavy trying to get away from whatever was chancing her. Early she was just flying around Gossamu to visit her favorite cake shop. It may have been raining but their pastries were to die for and now it looks like she maybe on that path. It took her a couple seconds to fly the searing pain of a bullet going through her wing. When she landed on top of a rooftop she saw a few blocks away a man wearing a red hood and leather jacket with a black helmet and red visor. The visor was glowing and in his hand a gun. Her instincts kicked in and told her to run that do matter what she can try that man will kill her.

Now she is on top of a roof top trying to get up she slow made her way inside. She followed the signs to the medical wing and found a first aid kit the bandages look clean enough and she started to wrap up her wound. As soon as she stopped the bleeding the glass ceiling shattered and she saw the man crashing in.

She decide if she going to die, she'll do it fight and running. First she threw two spears of light him but a blue shield stopped them from hitting him. She began to run and conjure a communication spell to get back up but she felt something hit her back. Her eyes felt heavy her sight was getting blurry. The last thing she saw was the man crouching in front of her putting a finger over where is mouth his and shushing.

* * *

( **1 Hour Later** )

Mittelt slowly open her eyes and saw her surrounding she saw ancient wards used by humans' ages ago. Her wrist and ankles are chained and locked. She tried her best to summon a spear of light but everything the light began to form it shattered, she soon heard footsteps. The door open and the man in the hood came in with a tray of equipments and a fucking chainsaw. She gulped on what he is planning to do.

She then put on her pity face and tried her. "Pl-pl-please mister let me go i-i-if you do I promise I won't tell anyone." **[You can drop the act you over grown vulture].** Mittlet grew angry and began to spout out threats "When get out of these chains I'm go to take those tools of your shove them your ass and dick hole till you cum and piss, nothing but blood. Then I'm to take that chainsaw and ram it into your chest and then leave your corpse hanging with these chains!" The man was just looking at the walls examining the warding he placed. "Are evening listening to what I'm saying?!" **[What? Oh to answer your question here's a statement. "There is a fine line between not listening and not caring. I like to think that I walk that line every day of my life."]**

Mittelt was going to continue her insult but the put a gag over her mouth man and kicked her in gut she skipped a breath and began to cough. The man then picked up a rust crowbar he walked back to her. **[Now tell what hurts more forehand]** the crowbar hit her right cheek hard **[Or back hand]** the crowbar came back hitting her left jaw line **[Up]** the crowbar swung up and hit her chin **[Or down]** the crowbar hit right side cracking one of her ribs.

The man dropped the crowbar and took a seat on a pile of rubble. Mittlet was coughing up blood the gag was leaking it. **[You know something I have a boner right now]** Mittlet grew a worry look not many knew this but she was a virgin. **[Don't worry I'm not going to rape you, fun fact about myself, my hobbies includes killing and torturing humans that have rape, killed, and/or sold drugs to kids, same with fallen angels, angels, and/or devil.]** She looked at him and learned that who or what this thing is, it's not a normal human.

 **[Any way it's time to end this, I know we barely got time to know each other but I just send an S.O.S. So some of your pals are going to be here and as much as I like to fight and kill you all. I'm tired got stuff to do in the morning, but first.]** He removed her gag and then went to crank and started to turn it. The chains on Mittlet started to move, the crank stopped turning and Mittlet was suspended in the air. She was couple of feet off the floor facing it.

 **[I have torture a lot of you overgrown whatevers and found that all of you have the same small area on back. You see this small area if applied the right amount of pressure.]** He torn Mittlet's dress, then he took a nail and blowtorch and heated the nail till it glow red and then a hammer position it above the Lumbar and strike it down. The shock of pain force Mittlet's wings to spread. She screamed at the pain of her wings being forced out. She to move her wings back in but couldn't **. [If you're wondering why you can use your wings, the nail is in spot that only your pain receptors are in use.]** He was going to start his boombox and play it but he heard the sound that gave him the joy and one of the reasons he does this.

She began to cry "please stop, please stop. I-I'll leave the city just please stop!" The man began to chuckle **[Hehehe that's funny, that's what my mother said before one of your kind decide to give her a new breathing hole.]** The man grabbed Mittlet by her hair facing her. **[So no I won't stop, because you fucking dumbass created your own enemy ME. Oh you can try to fight me, but have you heard the old saying "never fight a man who has nothing to lose" well you're looking at him.]**

Mittlet try to barge "I can give information on a group of devils in Kuoh and my team headquarters." **[Dumbass I know that sister of the current Lucifer and the sister Leviathan go to academy. I know that besides you there are three other vultures flying in that abandoned church and that head honcho of your little gang is Kokabiel and he is one of several of Azazel's bitches and I know that a special little nun is coming to that town in a few days so do you have nothing I want and that includes your virginity.]** He let go of her hair and started his boombox.

(Insert Classic Opera music when someone is going to get mutilated Or Los Dos Acordeones)

He began to rev up the chainsaw and position himself over a wing but before he brought down he heard her praying **[Hehehe we both you're not going, after I'm done with you they're going to have to glue you back together in hell.]** The pain was too intense that Mittlet pass out from the shock.

* * *

(Even more Fun)

Minutes later Mittlet worked up and saw two exorcists were helping. "Lady Mittlet please forgive are tardiness but Lady Raynare needed us to clean up another one of Freed's mess." Mittlet spoke with anger "Both of you shut up! There was a man here where is he!" "Lady Mittlet when we got here you were the only here. We saw the warding and erased them; if it's not too much to ask but Lady Raynare needs all of back to prepare for the ritual.

"That can wait! Because of you human incompetence the man that was here cut off my wings!" She saw a long mirror in the corner of the room. "You two bring me that mirror" She pointed, the two did as they were told. Her back faced the mirror she slowly turned around and saw the note he. _Check the Rooms_. She order all them to split up and find her wings. They understood and began walking through the asylum.

It didn't take that long at all one the exorcist shouted. "Lady Mittlet there here." The exorcist was supporting Lady Mittlet, she was surprised to know that they were found so quickly. When she entered the room her wings were spread and hanging in the air, displayed like a trophy between two pillars. This pissed her "What are you wait for get them!" she yelled. As the exorcist walk in the room He smelled something funny.

*Click* the exorcist stopped and saw behind the pillars were blowtorches. He looked down and saw a wired he trip and the smell that he smelt he remember it was holy oil. In seconds flames engulfed the wings, leaving nothing but ashes. Mittlet walked to the piled of ashes she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

But her shitty night was that going to end there. In the silence a small sound of beeping was coming behind a closed door the beeping got louder. Both of the exorcists slowly walk to the door and open it. Inside was bomb and timer there was only 3 seconds left. The two exorcists jumped and used their own body to shield Lady Mittlet. As the timer hit one a party horn played and confetti shot out. The three breathe easily.

* * *

(About 5 miles from the Asylum)

The man was looking through his rifle and saw the three breathing a sigh of relief. Not on his watch in his hand he pressed a press a red button. And a beautiful explosion formed that reduced the Asylum to the rubble.

He took a deep breath and signaled his jet, a green light shined and formed into a man. "Is that all for tonight" D asked "Yes D that will be all" "I have a reminder that you will be attending Kuoh Academy starting tomorrow morning." "Thanks D for the reminder" "You are welcome" He blinked out.

* * *

( **Home** )

The man flow his plane to the top of his casino where he lived and worked. He landed and then walked to his automated. "Voice Identification" a deep and distorted voice said. "Omega let me in" he responded "Welcome back Mr. Banner." As he entered his room he took off his hood and tossed it on to a chair. He then walked to a platform. The floor and ceiling began to open up and revealed machines that began to take off his armor. As soon as that was done his took off his cloths and walked into his shower.

After he finished is shower he rubbed off the steam and looked at his usually emotionless face. With dark brown and mess black and red hair, his hair reached his necked. As he blow-dries and comb, a orange light shined and a man formed. "Hello Jason I'm here to tell you that the drones have return from their surveillance in the town of Kuoh." "Hmm anything new" "It that Rias Gremory has acquired a pawn to her peerage" "Who is it" "A boy name Issei Hyoudou" "Any redeemable qualities" "Not a one, his test score is between average and below average, no physical quality, and he is a fucking perv, has been caught multiple times peeping the female locker room." "Hmm that only two things" "And what could that be sir." "He has some O.P ability or Rias is in desperate need for cannon fodder." "Funny Sir, will that be all sir" "Yes, thank you Sig" "Just doing what I was order to do" Sig then blinked out.

Jason put on some boxers walked to his bed and look out to the city and the lights. He open nightstand drawer and pulled out a photo of him when he was a kid and beside him hugging him was a girl with long black and violet eyes. "Blinds" curtains covered the windows. He put the photo away and laid on his bed and slow fell away sleep.

* * *

( **Inside Jason's Mindscape** )

" **wELcoMe bAck PaRtner"** "you know why I'm here" " **HEhehe bUsiNeSS AS UsuaLLy"**

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Hope you guy enjoy this and there will be more referencing and small parts that are mix in from other shows and video games in the story.

Most of his weapons are going to be from halo and other video games

Any questions just message me 3


	2. Meet the Devils

**Here is Chapter 2 Hope you enjoy it**

 **I do own Highschool DxD only the OC**

 **There are references and quotes in the story**

 **(Home 5:55 A.M)**

"Wake up Wake up WAKE UP!" Jason heard a childish voice and slowly opened his eyes to see a small purplish A.I sitting on his chest. "Theta what time is it" he said groggy "It's almost six you told me to wake you at five" Jason slowly got up and put on a sweatshirt and shorts. "Sorry bud, I… was uh …busy" "You were talking to them weren't you" He turned around and looked at Theta on his bed. "…Yes … I was" "Them scare me more than Omega" "Don't worry bud, just stick together with everyone and they won't hurt you and that includes Omega" Jason said in a caring voice "Okay" Theta nodded. Jason smiled Theta blinked out after his response.

Jason made is way to an empty room. The room had had a perfect square pattern to the walls, ceiling and floor. "D start training program B-05" "Of course" D responded. The room began to glow and 5 armed thugs spawned.

One of the Hologram on his right charged at him with a broken metal pipe the end was sharp. The hologram swung the pipe wildly. Jason maneuvered around him and kicked his shin, cracking it. As the hologram howled in pain his grip on the pipe loosen. Jason took the pipe and with the shape end he impaled him.

With is back turn against the holograms. One them charged at him, Jason did a backflip and as he landed. He punched him the groin causing the hologram the drop. Another one the hologram stared to swing his switchblade. Jason ducked and delivered a strong uppercut and has the hologram fell back grab the knife. Another hologram came at with a stun baton. Jason threw the blade and stabbed the hologram in the eye. The hologram fell as the knife hit him. Jason took the baton and shocked the one with the knife in his face.

The last standing Hologram pulled out a gun and started to fire it. Jason has trained his body to see fast then then a speeding bullet. He began to move back and grab the Hologram he punched in the groin and used it as a meat shield has the firing stop Jason quickly grab the pipe and like a used it like a javelin. The pipe pieced the last remain thug. Jason went and pulled out the switchblade from the holograms eye socket walked over the hologram he uppercut and slit his throat.

As the room began to clear D began to speak. "It took you five minute Thirty-one second and sixteen milliseconds." "Hmm Start movement training" Jason stated as he is surround be circles he began to punch and kick the circle is a quick and fast manner.

* * *

 **(** Over an Hour Later **)**

After training Jason took a quick shower and the got dress in the Kuoh Academy issued uniform. He also put on a high-tech gauntlet that transformed into a watch and began to walk out of room. He went to is main office where he does most of cover work from running the casinos/hotels to his amusement/theme parks. His weapon manufacturing business is handled mostly by his and most that information is stored somewhere private.

As he enter his office eight lights blinked in "Okay Omega, you and Gamma are coming with me, Theta, Iota and Sigma you three will be keeping an eye on the Casinos and Parks. Delta, you and Eta will be handling with the shipments of weapons head to the United States. Lastly Epsilon I need you to pilot the drones and sort through the data gathered and there will be a have very important package coming in to I want you to make sure that package in here and that will be it."

After their little meeting the blinked into balls of little and traveling to their personal assignment Jason walked took the express elevator to the garage. Look at which vehicle to take, "T.a.k.e T.h.e B.i.k.e T.h.a.t M.a.k.e Y.o.u L.o.o.k C.o.o.l" Gary said in his Microsoft Sam voice. "Hmm that does sound nice what do you think Omega" "I recommend the Viper" Jason turned his head to a dark green/grey color bike. The boys that created this called it the Viper because the main body looked like a snake. "Alright lets go" Jason got on the bike and open the Garage door and speeded out of there.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Sona was standing in front of the school waiting for a new student that has just transferred. Normal if a transferred student were to come they would have walk to the Student Council Room and meet with her. But this one was special at the age of 17 he is youngest billionaire in the world and is quoted in Times magazine to be a genius and in four years to the most eligible bachelor. People magazine wrote articles of his well know businesses, but there was a paragraph of him being cold and shallow and that he never took part interview. So why did he decide to attend class here, something didn't seem right as Sona thinks.

 **(** 8.00 A.M)

"W.h.y C.o.m.e A.n H.o.u.r E.a.r.l.y?" Gary asked "I am supposed to meet with the someone and that person has my schedule for the day and I'm want one of you to hack into the mainframe that I had installed here and the surveillance, gather all data on the student and I want to know all potential devils that could be add to their peerage that commute to here.

As Jason enters the Academy he see the students that entering and felt them looking at him. He stopped his bike a few feet away from the main school entrance and got off. He took off his helmet and placed in on the back. "Park" Jason said to the bike the bike's headlights blinked and drove off. The student look as the bike just drove off.

Sona saw the man walking up to her she deicide to put on a friendly face "Mr. Banner I assume" "Jason please, no formalities need" "Of course Jason-san" Sona said with a cheerful voice. "Now would you kindly follow me to the Student Council Room" Sona smiled "Of course but first can you can we stop by the server room that was place here." "Why would you like to check the server room?" "The boys in the software department gave me a software update for the program used here, and decrease any lag for the student's P.D.A messages" Jason pulled out a USB drive "Why don't I just give to my the vice-president" Sona said 'Gary as soon as you are close enough to the server I want to start the hacking and signal O'Malley.' 'R.o.g.e.r'

Jason handed Sona the drive and they both walk to the Student Council Room. As they enter Sona gave the drive to Tsubaki and told her what to do. As Jason enter the room, after hunting, killing, torturing, and studying these beings he felt the magic they use in the room. O'Malley began to speak in Jason head 'The energy here is used by a rank 3 devil opinion: trended lightly.

Sona glace a Jason and saw the look of suspicion on his face. She walked over to her desk and handed Jason his schedule and a student P.D.A. "Thank you um…I never got your name" "Shitori, my name is Souna Shitori" "hmm so that your name, Shitori-san" Sona pick up the way he said her name, is as if didn't believe her. Before Sona could say something to remedy his suspicion, Jason walked away.

* * *

'She probably caught your suspicion; you need to control your emotions' O'Malley stated 'Isn't that why I have you and the others, to help focuses'. Jason busy talking in his head didn't, notice the red head reading her novel.

[Mean Inside Rias' Mind]

Rias buys reading the latest volume of the _I Fight 4 U_ series, 'No Miko and Kito can't break up their chemistry was so perfect for each "

*CRASH*

[End]

Rias rubbed her head, Jason did the same and looked up and saw Rias Fucking Germory. He put on his best smile and got up to help Rias. "Ow that hurt" Rias looked up saw the boy who she walked into "Sorry about that "she said "Please it takes two for something like that to happen" Jason smiled. "I never saw you before?" "I just transferred in I original had tutors and was homeschooled." "Oh that interesting, do you need any help finding your classroom?" Rias looked at his schedule and saw all but two of his classes were the same as her and Akeno, the rest was free period.

"It looking all of your classes are with me, let go together" Rias smiled 'Great so majority of my time here is going to be surrounded by a devil, Omega keep an one on her' 'Of Course, should I also keep on everyone she interacts with' 'Yes'.

"I didn't catch other name, what is it?" Jason questioned "Rias Germory, yours" "Jason Banner" ' **KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER sHe IS onE of ThEM KILL KILL KILL KILL.** ' The voices in Jason's head told him. 'He looks interesting maybe I can add him to my peerage, I'm going to have tell Sona I call dibs on him' Rias said to herself.

As class begins Akeno saw Rias talking to someone. As they both enter the classroom the person Rias was standing outside. "So Rias who were talking to?" Akeno questioned "If we're lucky a new peerage member." As the bell rang and the teacher walked, Jason followed behind and began his introduction. "My name is Jason Banner, but please call me Jason" The girls looked at him with lust in their eyes and the boys just saw another douchebag. Akeno was surprised after all these years they meet again. Akeno turned to Rias who was just smiling. As class began Rias was happy of how smart he is, only making her want him more. Akeno was buys think about their past, does he remember her, does he hold the same feelings, and what would he say if he saw her for what she really is.

* * *

(After School)

After each period ended Akeno was going to talk to Jason but he was quick and as soon he was out of the classroom, he just disappeared and Akeno didn't get to time to talk to him before class because he would enter at the last second.

Rias saw Akeno sad and decide to ask why "Akeno-kun if you keep looking like your face be stay like that" Rias teased. "Ara Ara if that happen I may still be prettier they you buchou." Akeno tease back. Rias smiled as they enter the Student Council Room to talk to Sona. "Hey Sona buys" "Not really, are you here for a rematch" Sona asked. "Not today, I'm just here to tell you that I'm planning making Jason apart of my team."

Sona turned and looked at Rias with a look that said _really._ "I don't that's a go idea" "Are you just saying that because you want him Sona" "At first I did but when he enter this room I saw and suspicion look on his face, it as he knew that there is something going on here" Rias looked Son and saw how serious she is. "Then that case I'll send someone to keep any eye on him" "I'll send someone as well, Tsubaki" Tsubaki step forward. "If you're sending your queen, in that case Akeno keep any eye your cursh."

Akeno blushed, before she could Rias interrupted her "I saw you taking glances at him about every second when we were in class. That why I'm sending you, maybe you can persuade him to join." Akeno nodded but something deep down inside of her felt like no matter what any of them he would not join them.

* * *

( **Home)**

As the bell rang Jason went to the Student Council Room to pick up his drive/Gary. Then called his bike and speed it out of the gate. He made his way to his personal gym drop his bag took off his jacket and shirt. Then he started to whale on a punching bag till is split open, the bag was changed and he continued. Omega and Gamma watch as he released his pent-up aggression. One by the other came and watch on what is going on.

Delta was the first to speak "So what happen that made him this angry" Omega spoke "He meet with kings of two devils that have taken over Kuoh." "That doesn't seem like on logical explanation of this magnitude of anger." Delta respond

"Akeno was their" Jason spoke up, after about any hour of breaking bags. "Who's Akeno?" theta "A female with violet eyes and long black hair" Omega said. "This woman you had feelings for her?" Sigma questioned "I still have feelings for her Sigma" Jason told them. "Then what the problem?" Theta said "The problem is that she could be working for the Germory bitch" Jason told. He saw how Akeno was beside Rias 90% of the time and deduced that she is working for her. Theta "Then try to spend some time with her get to know her again see if she is you know the same as before" Theta spoke.

"Hey Jason your stupid package arrived and got something for you punch, you know if that helps" Epsilon spoke. Jason walked to his office and saw the large metal box it was 4 feet high and long. He placed his hand over the security panel and the box hiss open. A metal tray began to rise up, lying on top of it was an antique Colt Paterson the barrel on the gun had inscription _non timebo mala_ the handle had a pentagram carved into it.

"Epsilon is there any targets flying around tonight" Jason asked "No but there is a small trace of light magic in a neighborhood in Kuoh you can try the Camo unit" "Alrighty then." Jason walked into his deployment room and stood on a platform and begin to suit up. The floor open up putting on his boots and shin guard then ceiling opened, Jason exented his so his gaunlets and gloves can be placed. Then armor on his back, thighs, and chest were equipped, lastly was his helmet. He walked into his armory and in the center the floor planes open up and revealed his MKVI u utility belt. He pick up the belt and it instantly clamped on, the armor moved a little to secure the belt in place

The armor looked differnet then one he wore and tutoring Mittelt. This armor was made to fight bastards with multiple wings. The armor was black and but part of it glow red like his eyes, chest, sides and palm. He began to walk outside on his roof, cybernetic wings extended and he and he took off flying with his rocket-boots.

Sigma spoke up "Velocity is normal, energy cells are stable and charged, Sensors are at max range, You will be hitting target's destination in 3…2…1

* * *

(Meanwhile with a fucked up Issei)

Issei was knocking on death's door for the third time in the day. He thought it would be a normal night for contracts but life had to bitch slap and shit on his life again. Right now a crazed exorcist is going to kill him and the pretty little nun he met this morning is bruised and crying across from him.

*DING DONG* *DING DONG*

The exorcist stopped and looked at the front door "Jehovah Witnesses" someone said outside, the exorcist holstered his blade and cocked his gun. Walk into the hallway and fired his gun at the door, after bullets stop firing. The exorcist pulled out his blade, "What a rude interruption, so… now then where were we." As the exorcist turned around he saw a tall armored figured in front of him. He pulled out his blade, but the figure just slapped it out his hand, he tried to punch him with is right but the figure gabbed his fist with his left and the wit his right grabbed his throat and began to applied small amount of pressure and lifted him up.

"Who… the… fuck… are...you… asshole" The exorcist tried to say. Red lights began to appear and show the masked man **[You'll never know]** a deep and distorted voice came out.

Asia saw what was happening when healing Issei but what she saw next was something that may give her nightmares for the next month. Peeking through the hall she saw the man put a small silver and orange cube in father Freed's mouth. He tossed Freed across the hallway, Freed got up and began to cough up blood and blood began to seep through his eyes, ears, and nails. He also saw his pant had a red spot forming. He began to scream in pain or delight as he saw fingers slowly turning hot red orange and began to vaporized.

Asia stared at the blood pool where father Freed once stood; she slowly turned her head and looked at the Masked Man. "Get away from her!" Issei yell, charging at him with his fist. The man tossed a special steel bola that gave him a shock. Issei screamed in pain and collapsed, **[Don't worry he's not dead, yet I'm here to give you a choice]** "W-why" Asia look into his glowing eyes. **[Its simple really, you have not anything wrong you followed what you believe to be right, but the people you have help for your whole life turned on you because of one simple small deed THEY believe to be wrong. So here are your options 1: you go back to Italy get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness, you'll most likely be whipped and punished for whatever your crime is. 2: stay here and tell those overgrown vultures what happened and you'll still get punished because they're just cocksuckers with wings. Or this is your most safe option but you will be forced to abound your faith.]**

The man pulled out a piece small piece of paper with a devil symbol. **[This will contact the devil that owns your friend over there, the one who owns him can give you a "normal life" but you will be likely force to be a part of her team and become a devil yourself.]** "I-I'll take the last option, you're right the church raised me and was kind to me but after I saved a life that I didn't know was a devil. They call me a witch and heretic. When I got here it was Issei that gave me kindness and help me. So I decide I want to return that kindness." **[So be it]** he went and untied Issei from his bola **[The devils with come in about three minutes]**. Asia blinked and saw a barrel of a gun pointed at her **[But remember this I'm on mission and I will kill anyone in my way, me helping you is a hero complex that I have nothing more and nothing less.]** Asia nodded and blinked again and he was gone.

* * *

 **(HOME)**

Jason landed on his roof and began to walk inside as mechanical arms unbolted his armor and began to take it off. "Sigma pulled up the stats on the equipment." "Cloaking device only to .06% of your suits device, enhanced speed and strength .001% he was a human after all, but you should really be careful with the time distortion unit that took 76.39% of your suits power and I was have trouble control time in that large area." "Hmm Sigma run a simulation and see if two or more A.I.(s) were to put to control the unit would it reduce power consumption." "I was going to do that tomorrow morning"

Jason step inside his tub and relaxed letting the hot water heal him as he began to unwind Epsilon blinked in "Un sir were you expecting another package" Jason raised an eyebrow "did you do the checks" "We did the x-rays and thermals show nothing dangerous but a black box inside and we running all test to see if had any trace that it could be a bomb. It's just that exactlty when step into the bath the package drop right out of thin air." Jason grew even more curious.

Jason walked into his office and saw a big box as he placed his hand it, he felt his hand burn and quick let go and step back. The box began to rattle and move and colorful event the box exploded with confetti and balloons pop out. "Woo is it someone's birthday" Theta cheered, floating in the air was a brown wood box Jason held and admired the craftsmanship, he opened it up and saw something that made him smile.

* * *

 **Yes I killed Freed and Yes Asia is join the Germory but Issei will unlocked the boosted gear later**

 **Leave a comment, feel free to follow, to find out what is inside the box and no it's not a head**

 **The suits he have are list here**

 **Standard Suit:**

Armor: a black metal that is called promethium (like in DC Comics) the metal can "heal" itself by stretching its density. The armor and ricochet any common man-made bullets and stop common weapons used by the three factions.

Outfit: Black combat pants made from carbon fiber the chest show has the arkham knight symbol from batman arkham knight. He also has black leather jacket with a red hood that has a pointed tip at the ended (Think Assassin's Creed hoods but red)

Helmet: Halo 5 Jumpmster helmet but without the small horn and it's black with red visor

 **New Suit:**

The batman beyond suit by art/Batman-Beyond-Suit-Up-342618889 but with out the ears and the parts that are red, glow and can be turn off said glow to make it all black and hide in the shadows


End file.
